


[IMAGE]Bombgirl Jane

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bombs, Embedded Images, Lingerie, Other, Pictures, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Jane Crocker in lingerie and either some wonky perspective or more cartoonish proportions, with a lit bomb fuse above her butt.





	[IMAGE]Bombgirl Jane

**Author's Note:**

> For astraleyedandroid, over Discord.


End file.
